zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wiki Projects
So, I've wanted to bring this up for a while; starting projects on the wiki to help it out, like an image project or a grammar project to go around the wiki and improve things. Basically, they would be called "Image project" or "image squad" or something else. Each squad could have one to two leaders (Tallests), another one to two second-in-command (Invaders), and regular squad members (Drones). People in the squad can take "assignments" worth a certain amount of "monies" (depending on the difficulty or quantity of the job) which are earned when you complete the job. When a job is marked as completed, an "Invader" or "tallest" can go verify and reward the user. At the end of the month, the person with the most "Monies" will receive the title of "Irken of the Month" for that month. These are to help the wiki, nothing more, nothing less. Many other wikis do this as well, so I figured this would be a good idea here. Sudden Discussion ZimFan and I just came under a few agreements, but since he just randomly left, our discussion was not complete. Below is a list of things we have decided upon. *The order of a squad command is ::#Control Brain, the founder ::#Almighty tallest ::#Invader ::#Drone *The control brain gets 100 extra monthly points for founding it. The almighty tallest gets 75 extra points for aiding in commanding it. The invader should get 50 extra points for being a high ranked member on it, and a drone gets no extra monies. *ZimFan is the Control Brain of the Universal Expansion Squad (Stub Expansion Squad). *Blossomofdeath is an Almighty Tallest of the Universal Expansion Squad (Stub Expansion Squad). *Blossomofdeath is the Control Brain of the Image Squad. *ZimFan is an Almighty Tallest of the Image Squad. *"Irken of The Month" may not be included for the project Pages. *The Bloody Gir Searchers is now a squad. Zimfan is the control brain. Ideas and Suggestions #This message is directed at you, ZimFan. You said the people would think it was unfair that they would consider it unfair if they were not "elected" as Irken of the month. It's not the matter of being elected, the person with the most monies earned that month in the squad would be marked as that month's Irken. So, it would depend on the amount of effort that user puts in, and should be fair enough. Also, because people of a higher rank gain extra monies, we should have jobs that are from ten to a hundred monies, since we can't have the control brain or a tallest getting the title all the time. So that people can't hog to many jobs, people should only be able to take a maximum of three or two jobs at a time. This sound okay? #I still don't like the idea. Cause then.... people can only create 2-3 jobs.... Plus, some jobs will be indefinate.... So then people can only take two jobs for the rest of their life. Plus, they can only get the 50 points (plus extra if a higher rank) from that indefinate job! Then people will complain about how they were "cheated" out of user of a month. And still, there are only FOUR main users. Not enough for users of a month. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:40, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Then what do we do with the monies? Accepting Members If this idea comes through, should we let people just come and join the squad(s) or do they have to fill an application so we could see if they are able? Suggestions, votes, and ideas #I feel like this is necessary. #I don't know where to put it: But this doesn't feel necessary. I don't like the idea of squads and everything. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) #To be honest, neither do I. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) #Actually doctor, now I love the idea! The monies idea is genius! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Image Squad This squad has been approved. The Control Brain is Blossomofdeath. Discussion and modification to squad policies is still open. This squad could be to add images and improve the quality and resolution of images so that they display better on articles. This would be displayed on the page: ::::::::::::General *People can take a maximum of three jobs at a time so that they don't hog all the assignments. *Members that have not completed a job in two months will be marked as inactive and could be possibly removed from the squad if they remain inactive for a further month. ::::::::::::Control Brain *Is the founder and in command of the entire squad *Has the right to kick out users if they are being inactive for an extended period of time or is unreliable and unfit for the squad's work *Has the right to mark users as inactive *Has the right to promote of demote users within the squad *Has the right to add new Squad assignments *Has the right to mark assignments as complete *Has the right to take and complete assignments ::::::::::::Tallest *Has the right to mark users as inactive *Has the right to promote of demote users within the squad *Has the right to add new Squad assignments *Has the right to mark assignments as complete *Has the right to take and complete assignments ::::::::::::Invaders *Has the right to mark users as inactive *Has the right to change the reward amount on assignments only when absolutely necessary *Has the right to mark assignments as complete *Has the right to take and complete assignments ::::::::::::Drones *Has the right to report inactive users to a tallest or Invader *Has the right to take and complete assignments Suggestions, votes, and ideas #In favor. :I'd love to join. Thanks so much for the invite, Blossom. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:53, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, Conker, ZimFan, here's the first draft. What do you think? :::Actually, now looking at this, I don't like this idea that much anymore. That is my final decision. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 20:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::First draft. ::::Eh, still not my cup of tea. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 20:51, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Remember what the purpose of creating squads in the first place; to get things done and make this wiki fantastic. :::::Ugh. You wanna know the real reason I don't like it? Because I personally liked the wiki BEFORE we came up with this projects idea. Before we didn't need gimmicks and convoluted plans to get people to edit and help out. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Squad This squad has been approved. The Control Brain is Dr. Anonymous1. Discussion and modification to squad policies is still open. This squad could be to improve the grammar, spelling, and syntax of pages: ::::::::::::General *People can take a maximum of three jobs at a time so that they don't hog all the assignments. *Members that have not completed a job in one month will be marked as inactive and could be possibly removed from the squad if they remain inactive for a further two weeks. *All users must follow manual of style. ::::::::::::Control Brain *Is the founder and in command of the entire squad *Has the right to kick out users if they are being inactive for an extended period of time or is unreliable and unfit for the squad's work *Has the right to mark users as inactive *Has the right to promote of demote users within the squad *Has the right to add new Squad assignments *Has the right to mark assignments as complete *Has the right to take and complete assignments ::::::::::::Tallest *Has the right to mark users as inactive *Has the right to promote of demote users within the squad *Has the right to add new Squad assignments *Has the right to mark assignments as complete *Has the right to take and complete assignments ::::::::::::Invaders *Has the right to mark users as inactive *Has the right to change the reward amount on assignments only when absolutely necessary *Has the right to mark assignments as complete *Has the right to take and complete assignments ::::::::::::Drones *Has the right to report inactive users to a tallest or Invader *Has the right to take and complete assignments Suggestions, votes, and ideas #In favor. #I MUST JOIN! I am like the best-deemed at grammar in my class, actually. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:51, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Anyone can join, Conker. :P If you're real good at grammar and you promise to do a lot of work at the squad, you can be an Invader or a Tallest. Doc, can I be one of the tallest here as well as Conker? :::I even know my its and it's :P. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::*Falls into a state of total shock* ....I-I would have never guessed. Well, you wouldn't be trying to join the grammar squad if you couldn't tell 'em apart, would you? :::::You got it. I know that exercise is commonly misspelled <- ironically another commonly misspelled word XD commonly as excercise Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:17, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, we haven't started off the squads yet. I want to ask you, do you think we should just create the Squad pages now, take some jobs, and move on to finish the rules? AND THE MAIN PAGE. But yeah, we should do this... But no monies. More I think about it, it's a morotic idea. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. Universal Expansion Squad This squad has been approved. The Control Brain is ZimFan. Discussion and modification to squad policies is still open. This squad could be purely for expanding stubs and underdeveloped articles: ::::::::::::General *People can take a maximum of three jobs at a time so that they don't hog all the assignments. *Members that have not completed a job in one month will be marked as inactive and could be possibly removed from the squad if they remain inactive for a further two weeks. *All users must follow manual of style. ::::::::::::Control Brain *Is the founder and in command of the entire squad *Has the right to kick out users if they are being inactive for an extended period of time or is unreliable and unfit for the squad's work *Has the right to mark users as inactive *Has the right to promote of demote users within the squad *Has the right to add new Squad assignments *Has the right to mark assignments as complete *Has the right to take and complete assignments ::::::::::::Tallest *Has the right to mark users as inactive *Has the right to promote of demote users within the squad *Has the right to add new Squad assignments *Has the right to mark assignments as complete *Has the right to take and complete assignments ::::::::::::Invaders *Has the right to mark users as inactive *Has the right to mark assignments as complete *Has the right to take and complete assignments ::::::::::::Drones *Has the right to report inactive users to a tallest or Invader *Has the right to take and complete assignments Suggestions, votes, and ideas #In favor. :I've known Invader ZIM for years. Please let me join (*puppy eyes*). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes! It be a honor if you joined. :P Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 00:57, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I've looked through you contributions, and it seems that your expansion skills are pretty good. :D But I have one question. Do you like doing stuff all at once or do you make multiple edits when expanding? :::I know you're asking Conker, but I like to do multiple edits. You know, as save points, so a lot does not get lost. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like doing stuff all at once, like when I made Mister Slushy all at once. :::::I actually prefer doing multiple edits; otherwise, if (when) my iPod crashes, it will erase everything I have done, and I'd have to start over from scratch. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::...and that's why I usually avoid using my phone or iPod. My phone scrolls up and down nonstop whenever I try to edit or type, and then it freezes. My iPod on the other hand just crashes all the time. Other Projects There are also many other possible projects and squads! :D *The Rules Squad *Main Page Renovation Squad **I call dibs on control brain! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) **Hah. You said Dib. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:04, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ***Or this. :P *projectgir squad ** Bow down to me and get me one of those fizzy sodas with the resealeble caps :D I actually didn't expect projectgir to go this far 14:19, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :::*Remember, I'm second in command. :) :::*Pfft me forget of course not pfft (Anyone have a pen I need to right this down) 13:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::*So is this going to be an official squad? 20:44, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::*Probably not, it's not really for the development of the site. It's basically a fan page. ::::*Awwwh man mider mongoose! 01:26, December 17, 2012 (UTC) *page moderator squad **Discussion moderator squad **Forum moderator squad *coding squad **Template squad The possibilites are endless! Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:23, October 21, 2012 (UTC)